Pequeños Magos
by Mr. Orange
Summary: ¿Arnold, el nuevo Harry Potter? y Helga...¿Hermione o Draco? Las aventuras de Arnold y la pandilla en la Escuela Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería están de vuelta. SEGUNDO CAPITULO ARRIBA Y ahora: Las lechuzas llegan donde Arnold y Helga ¿Qué harán Phl y Bob
1. Extraños Visitantes

  
Bien, ya antes había anunciado que traería mis viejos fics de regreso a FFnet. Ahora le tocó el turno a Pequeños Magos, un fic concevido como un crossover donde chocan los mundos de Hogwarts y el de la pandilla de la PS 118. 

Esta travesura mia había visto la luz hace más o menos un año y creo que les gustó a muchos (Bien, al menos eso creo:). Sin embargo (Y ya lo mencioné en otro de mis fics) un día alguien me denunció, al parecer por escribirla en script y este fic desapareció del aire más rápido que con la varita de Harry. Por eso he tenido que modificar muchas cosas en ella, comenzando por la narración y las ideas de dar cierta interactividad entre los personajes y los lectores (Sorry fans del correo de Phoebe, aunque quien màs lo lamenta soy yo Xx). Pero muy a pesar de eso la escencia se mantendrá: La pandillita a los 11 años lista para soltarse en los laberintos de Hogwarts y Helga tratando de conquistar a Arnold en este mundo de hechizos y magia.

Atendiendo a las inquietudes de mis amigas Sarahí y Crazy: La historia es post-Harry Potter, en otras palabras, desarrollada en Hogwarts luego del egreso de Harry y sus amigos, por lo que en un primer momento ellos no formarán parte de este fic, pero sí es posible que hagan una corta incursión en los capítulos finales.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes y características son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Hey Arnold, sus personajes y características son de propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Viacom. Yo sólo los profano descaradamente (Mr. Orange, un servidor suyo).

Para mi amigo Megawacky Max, cómplice en la afición por HA! y HP.

PEQUEÑOS MAGOS:

Las aventuras de Arnold y su pandilla en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Capitulo I :

Extraños Visitantes.

Arnold quería saber como rayos había llegado hasta semejante situación. El viento le desordenaba el rubio cabello ya desordenado de por sí. Delante suyo estaba su amigo Gerald.

"Gerald ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le preguntaba el rubio "¿Qué sucede¿Y qué hacemos con estas ropas?"

Eso era una de las cosas que lo inquietaban en ese momento: Las ropas. No eran las que ellos usaban siempre. Vestían una especie de uniforme escolar gris y una túnica sobre aquel uniforme. Pero eso no debería haberlo inquietado tanto como el vehículo que estaba compartiendo con Gerald.

"No te muevas tanto, Arnold. Esta escoba no es para dos y hay mucha corriente". Le recomendaba Gerald.

Arnold se sobresaltó ante el descubrimiento.

"¿Corriente¿Escoba?"

"¡Cuidado¡Agárrate fuerte, Arnold!"

Y una turbulencia sacudió la escoba. Arnold salió proyectada de ella por los aires. Gerald desapareció de su vista mientras Arnold caía en medio de tinieblas. Una risa loca se escuchaba cerca.

"¿Qué pasa, Cabeza de Balón¿No sabes para qué tenemos las escobas? Ja. Ja".

"¿No me vas a ayudar, Helga?"

"¿Yo a ti, cabezota?"

Arnold gritó desesperado a Helga.

"¡Caigo!"

Helga estaba muy tranquila:

"Vaya que si eres cursi, zopenco".

La rubia sacó su varita mágica. Pronunció un hechizo.

"¡Nimbo comodus!"

Y a su voz una cama formada de nubes se reúnió debajo de Arnold.

"Hey Helga" Le sonrió Arnold encantado "Muchas gracias".

"No me lo agradezcas mucho, Arnoldo. Recuerda que te odio".

Arnold se estremeció.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Y sus peores temores se cumplieron en el instante en que Helga movió su varita mágica: La nube tomó la forma de un aro y él estaba justo en el agujero. Su voz aterrada llamándola y cayendo libre causaba risa a Helga

"Je, je. Es divertido esto de la magia ¿No Phebes?"

Phoebe llegó al sitio montada en otra escoba. No era la única. Cerca estaban también Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Lila y Harold volando en escobas. Phoebe se veía muy preocupada al ver lo que le sucedía a Arnold.

"Uph¿No crees que has sido un poco cruel, Helga?"

"¿Cruel yo¡Por favor! Si él sabe muy bien que para no romperse el cuello tiene que hacer algo muy sencillo".

Phoebe esbozó una tímida sonrisa al entender todo.

"¿Te refieres a...?"

"Exacto, chica lista" Le recordó Helga "¡Hey Arnoldo¿Qué tal si abres los ojos de una buena vez?"

"¿Abrir los ojos?

Arnold parecía no comprender el consejo de Helga. Pero a la vez parecía algo tan evidente. Entonces apareció a su lado Rhonda en una escoba. Se veía muy tranquila y despreocupada mientras se maquillaba con una polvera dorada cuando le dijo:

"Oui, mon cher. "Abrir los ojos". Un eufemismo por decir "Despiértate de una vez".

Arnold entonces se dejó caer con tranquilidad. Apretó los ojos cvon fuerza mientras extendía los brazos en cruz. Ahora todo estaba claro. Claro como el ascento hispano de Penelope Cruz que repetía una y otra vez el consejo de Helga:

"Abre los ojos, abre los ojos".

Y Arnold se despiertó de un sobresalto. Se sientía inquieto, con la pulsación acelerada. Palpaba la cama. Quería comprobar donde está.

"Uff, vaya sueño...Pero parecía tan real" Decía mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Se levantó y caminó por la habitación rumbo a la ventana junto a la escalera de incendios. Había recuperado la calma. Ahora el sueño le resultaba divertido.

"¡Escobas voladoras¡Que locura! Ja, ja. Sería divertido si...¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!"

Y el sobresalto de Arnold fue compartido por un gato que estaba en la escalera y que le propinó un buen susto.

"¿De dónde salió eso?"

Y el gato se fue corriendo entre las escalera. Phil entró al cuarto de su nieto.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede hombre pequeño?"

"Nada abuelo. Tuve un mal sueño y luego me asusta un gato callejero".

"¿Otra vez leyendo relatos de miedo hasta muy tarde? Ya vez lo que pasa. Luego tienes pesadillas".

"No fue exactamente una pesadilla, abuelo. Fue algo más bien raro. Caía de una escoba voladora. Y Helga hacía magia..."

Phil se sientió un poco asustado pero trató de disimular.

"¿Escoba voladora¿Soñaste eso?"

"Si, un poco absurdo. También estaba el resto de la pandilla. Que raro ¿no¿Te sucede algo, abuelo?"

"No, nada. Vaya que tienes buenos argumentos para tus sueños ¿No quieres escribirme uno para mi? Es sólo una broma".

Entonces se oyeron gritos en el pasillo. Era la abuela

"¡Yo quiero una escoba¡Hay luna llena!"

Y entró a la habitación con traje de bruja y cabalgando una escoba. Phil se sientió desconcertado.

"¡Pucky, cámbiate de inmediato y vuelve a la cama! Y trae para acá esa escoba...

"¡Cállense o los callo a escobazos!" Reclamó Ernie. A él se unió la protesta de Hywnk.

"Sí. Algunos trabajamos aquí y necesitamos dormir".

"Ya cállense todos" Les gritó Phil. Hywnk lloriqueaba.

"¡Yo trabajo¡Yo trabajo!" Decía.

"Cierra la bocota, Hywnk" Le advertía Ernie.

"¡Que yo trabajo!"

"¡Cielos, que irritables están todos!" Decía Arnold mientras deciadia volver a la cama.

Iba a cerrar la ventana cuando de nuevo vió al impertérrito gato.

"Mira todos lo problemas que nos causas, amiguito. Ahora se la pasarán gritando toda la madrugada".

El gato no le hizo caso. Lo miró con frialdad antes de volver a desaparecer entre los metálicos peldaños de la escalera de incendios. Arnold se fue a la cama. Escucharía el intercambio de gritos de los abuelos con los vecinos por un rato más antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sus sueños sin embargo tendrían un curioso guardián en la calle del frente, justo donde Helga solía saltar la soga. Si alguien pudiera verlo parecería que esperara por lago o por alguien. Entonces sucedió un curioso fenómeno que al gato no inquietó en absoluto: Las luces de la calle se apagan por completo. Al cabo de un rato se encienden de nuevo, todas accionadas cuando un extraño anciano levanta su brazo derecho. Tenía la nariz jorobada, usa lentes de media luna, la barba muy larga y vestía una túnica y gorro en punta. El extravagante anciano se dirigió al gato. Era nada menos que el Dierector Dumbledore:

"Creo que nuestra misión está casi completa, Minerva ¿Qué pudiste observar en la casa de huéspedes?"

Y el gato se transformó en una mujer mayor de aspecto imponente: La profesora Minerva McGonagall.

"La he visto pero apenas pude reconocerla, Albus. ¿Por qué no está en San Mungo o en algún otro centro que sea adecuado para alguien como ella?"

"Lo sugerí, pero prometí respetar la voluntad de Phil. Felizmente nunca ha protagonizado incidentes de ningún tipo. Creo que está bien cuidada, al menos nunca hemos tenido quejas del Ministerio".

"Es triste" Se lamentó McGonagall "Una bruja tan célebre que acabe de esa forma. Tenían un hijo ¿No manifestó ningún poder?"

"En absoluto, Minerva. Parece que saltó una generación".

"¡El muchacho!" Dijo languidamente McGonagall mientras no despegaba sus redondos ojos de aquella ventana ya sin luz.

"El muchacho es fuerte en magia aunque también tiene talentos muy destacados para ser un muggle ordinario". Contaba Dumbledore. "El aún desconoce sus verdaderos poderes ¿Un caramelo de limón?.

"No gracias, Albus. Prefiero el chocolate con moca".

Y McGonagall se sirvió un chocolate que guardaba en el bolsillo. Albus Dumbledore sonrió:

"Veo que tú también tienes debilidad por los dulces muggle".

"Sólo es que me gusta el chocolate, sea muggle o no ¿Qué te parece la niña de la casa azul?" Desvió el tema McGonagall.

"Realmente encantadora" Le dijo Dumbledore asombrado, quizá algo sarcático pero gratamente impresionado "Creo que tiene todo para ser una gran bruja".

Minerva McGonagall estaba inquieta. Malos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

"No recuerdo familia peor desde los Dursley ¡Pobre niña!"

"Creo que exageras un poco, Minerva".

Dumbledore miró al cielo.

"Mañana podremos dar aviso. Enviaremos las lechuzas y espero que los padres entiendan. Particularmente Phil".

"¿Te preocupas por Phil?" Le reclamó McGonagall "Yo me preocupo por el sujeto loco que vende esos aparatos de comunicación muggle, el padre de la niña".

"Tranquila, Minerva, ya he previsto eso".

Y los dos extraños visitantes caminaron hacia un callejón donde había un zapato tirado. Se dirigieron al zapato y este los adsorbió. En unos momentos el transportador los llevó de regreso sanos y salvos hacia Hogwarts.

Nota: Gracias a todos los que me animaron a seguir con esta historia, especialmente a Megawacky Max, Number 6, Sarahí, Crazy y Ruripaki. También a Ruby y Lizeth, mis monitoras de Ravenclaw. Gracias además a todos los que me animaron en la primera aparición con sus reviews: Shan4Short, Grazia, Gaby, Kokoro Yana, Chibi Katen, Natty, Isabel Cordy, Mischa, etc. Sé que no son todos los que son pero son los nombres que pude conservar. Si faltas ya sabes que no ha sido intensionalmente, pero igual: Gracias también a tí.

  



	2. Lechuzas Menzajeras

Capitulo II

Lechuzas Mensajeras

Era una preciosa mañana de verano. Ya lejos de la presión escolar los chicos de la pandilla se diviertían sueltos por el barrio. El día recién comenzaba y Arnold se preparaba para encontrarse en la piscina con sus amigos. Entonces escuchó el timbre. Era Herbie, el cartero con muchos sobres y paquetes. Arnold los recibió.

"Llegó la correspondencia, abuelo".

El abuelo sorbía un trago de su taza de café. Arnold cargaba todo con cierta dificultad.

"Muy bien, chaparrito" le dijo Phil "Ponlos sobre la mesa".

Revisaban los sobres y separanban los que eran para los huéspedes de los que eran estrictmente para ellos, sin embargo entre todos los sobres había uno que destacaba especialmente por ser grande y de papel más oscuro que el habitual.

"¿Qué será esto, abuelo?"

Phil estaba distraído.

"¿Otro extraño paquete para el señor Smith?"

"Abuelo...es para mi".

"¿Quién lo envía?"

Arnold se rió. "Parece una broma, abuelo. Aparte de que no tiene estampillas dice que es de un lugar llamado Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería".

Phil escupió de susto el último sorbo.

"Déjame ver eso, Arnold".

Phil tiembló al ver el sobre. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba. Tomó el sobre y se fue con él.

"¿Qué es, abuelo?"

"Bueno, Arnold. Si tienes razón en algo, es una especie de broma. Si, exactamente. Te acaban de hacer una broma de día de los inocentes".

"Abuelo, estamos en Agosto".

"Bueno, sucede que es día de los inocentes en...en...en Kazajstán. Sí, eso es, alguien que vive en Kazajstán te quiere hacer una broma. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. Te veo luego, enano".

"Espera, abuelo ¡Tengo que ver ese sobre!"

Y Arnold se fue corriendo detrás de Phil. Al mismo tiempo, pero en la casa de los Pataki.

"Llegó el correo, Bob" decia Helga sin ganas.

"Ve a recogerlo, Olga" Le indicó indiferente Bob.

"¡Que soy Helga!" reclamaba la Pataki más chica.

"Oh no, hermanita bebé. Olga soy yo" Le hizo recordar con ternura una bella, ingenua y espigada rubia: Su hermana mayor.

Bob dejó a un lado su periodico.

"En realidad esperaba que las recogiera la niña".

"Deja que lo haga yo, papá. Me encanta recibir la correspondencia nueva. El dulce olor de los sobres recién llegados. Y siempre hay que ser muy amable con los carteros, tan nobles y abnegados..."

Helga se llevó un dedo a la boca simulando provocarse arcadas. Detestaba el comercial de Olga sobre el servicio postal.

"Una vez supe de un pobre, dulce, desconsolado cartero. Lleva por todo Anchorage la correspondencia de la gente por más de 30 años. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca ha recibido una sola carta para él. Buh, Buh".

Olga se llevó un sobre delante la solapa y estaba a punto de llorar. Sus padres se sentían conmovidos pues la historia de Olga les había llegado al fondo del corazón. A Helga en cambio le había llegado algo más abajo, al fondo del estómago, quería vomitar.

"Trae para acá, chica dorada" .

Helga le arrebató los sobres.

"¿Esperas una carta importante, Helga?" Le preguntó Olga con una amabilidad que jamás recibiría de Helga.

"Sólo mi suscripción para Slam Jam Extreme" le mencionó indiferente Helga refiriéndose a la revista de lucha libre que puntualmente recibía por subscripción cada mes. Helga inspecionó rápido la correspondencia.

"Cuentas, cuentas, amigo de Olga, cuentas, demanda contra Bob, cuentas, Otro amigo de Olga, amigo de Olga, Otra demanda contra Bob, la abuela para Miriam, cuentas, amigo de Olga, amigo de Olga y amigo de Olga".

"¿Nada para ti, hermanita bebé?" Preguntó Olga con cierta pena en la voz. Helga le respondió con sarcasmo

"No, hermanita mayor, no tengo nada más".

"No te apenes, pequeña Helga" Le decía Olga "Las buenas noticias vienen volando y pueden caer en cualquier momento".

Pero justo cuando Olga le dijo eso un extraño visitante rompió la tranquilidad de la sala de los Pataki.

"¿Pero que demonios...?" Dijo con asombro la cabeza de la casa Pataki.

"¿Qué...?" Se pereguntaba desperezandose Miriam, quien hasta hacía unos breves momentos dormitaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. De Pronto se quedó perpleja: Una lechuza cargaba entre las patas un extraño sobre. El sobre se estrelló contra el rostro de Helga. El ave salió por la otra ventana tan rápido como llego.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se quejó Helga.

Olga compruobó que el nombre era el de su hermana y se lo entregó amablemente.

"Parece que literalmente te han caído las noticias, hermanita bebé. Aunque nadie me había hablado de este nuevo tipo de servicio postal".

Helga miró el sobre.

"¿Hogwarts¿Escuela de Magia y hechicería?"

"Déjame ver ¿En qué estás gastando mi dinero ahora, Olga?"

"Soy Helga, Bob. Y no tengo idea de qué es esto".

"No sabía que querías aprender trucos de magia, Helga" Dijo Miriam acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Trucos, yo¿Crees que soy un fenómeno?"

Bob abrió el extraño sobre. Leyó la carta. Al cabo de un rato Bob estalló en una sonora carcajada.

"Olga, Miriam lean esto".

Y su esposa e hija mayor no tardaron en compartir la risa de Bob. Helga estaba desconcertada.

"Es una broma, Helga. Pero como no quiero que pases un mal rato mejor me encargo de esta estupidez ahora mismo".

Bob hizo una bola con la carta y la arrojó por la ventana encestando en el cubo de la basura que estaba afuera en el instante justo en que Cesar (vestido esta vez de basurero) fue a verterlo en el camión. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana. Helga se sentía incómoda.

"Si era para mi por lo menos me hubiera gustado verlo, Bob".

"Créeme, Helga. Ha sido para mejor. Te hubieras molestado más de lo debido de haberlo leído".

Bob se reía al acordarse lo que estaba escrito en el sobre. Olga estaba un poco preocupada.

"¿Pero no crees que para ser una broma ha estado muy elaborada, papá?"

"Escuché de un sitio de bromas en el centro donde te hacen las cosas más increíbles. Seguro algún amiguito de tu hermana quiso tomarle el pelo y..."

Pero de pronto entró una segunda lechuza con otro sobre muy parecido. Se fue por la ventana por donde entró la primera. Miriam tomó el nuevo sobre y leyó el destinatario

"Dice "Srta. Helga Pataki". "No es una broma"".

"¿Pero que diablos dice la carta?" Preguntó Helga "Esto se pone raro. Quiero saberlo".

"Esto no se pone raro" Le respondió Olga "Se pone siniestro".

Bob se enfadó.

"Bien, creo que ya llegó demasiado lejos".

Y tomando el sobre lo arrojó al destructor de papel de la computadora. Mientras la máquina hacía su trabajo Bob cierró las ventanas abiertas.

"Ya me cansé" Les dijo con furia.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" dijo intrigada Olga.

"¿Ruido? Yo no oigo nada" le respondió su padre. Miriam por una vez estaba atenta.

"Esperen, creo que viene de la..."

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar: La sala se vió inundada de sobres que salían del interior de la chimenea. Eran tantos que los Pataki podrían haber nadado en ellos. Olga estaba aterrada. Helga cogió uno de los molestos sobres.

"¡Bien¡De una vez veré de que se trata todo esto!"

Bob la tomo por los tobillos justo cuando ella iba a subir por las escaleras. Le arrebató el sobre.

"¡Nada¡Nadie en mi familia participará de esto¡Todos al auto!"

Y los Pataki salieron a la calle arrastrando a una quejosa y gritona Helga Pataki. Para espanto de todos la calle estaba llena de lechuzas. La rabieta de Helga se transformó enextraña sorpresa.

"¡Genial¡ Esto parece esa película donde los pájaros querían dominar el mundo!"

"¡Yo no me dejaré dominar ni por pájaros ni por ningún lunático¡Nos vamos de aquí!"

"¡Grandioso, Bob!" Congratuló Helga a Bob "Le sigues el juego al bromista demente. Me encanta la forma en que solucionas los problemas".

"Silencio, jovencita que todo lo estoy haciendo por ti".

Helga remedaba como Bob gesticulaba al hablar. Estaba furiosa y lo peor es que era la única que no tenía idea de que decía el famoso sobre. Mientras Bob dirige el auto a la playa, en casa de Arnold llegó la hora de las revelaciones.

En el baño secreto de sótano de la casa de huéspedes Phil se había encerrado a leer el sobre una y otra vez. Hacía 20 minutos que no salía.

"¡Abuelo, por favor¡Sal de ahí y muéstrame el sobre! Sabes que esta no es una actitud racional".

Y la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente. Arnold encontró a Phil sentado sobre el retrete cerrado con la carta entre las manos.

"Abuelo ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, hombre pequeño. Las ciruelas hacen maravillas con mi digestión".

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso".

Phil soltó un suspiro. Decidió dejar la evasivas.

"Arnold, toma ese banquito y siéntate. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar. Sé que en el pasado has creído que muchas de las cosas que te cuento son increíbles, pero te advierto que nada de lo que te he dicho hasta ahora se compara a lo que está por sucederte".

"¿Tan malo es?" Se preguntaba Arnold.

"Es algo que esperaba que nunca llegara a ocurrir" Le dijo Phil.

Arnold se acomodó en la banca y decidió escuchar lo que el abuelo le iba a contar. Entonces supo que esa mañana sería imposible ir a la piscina. Escuchó cada parte de la historia cada vez más perplejo. Esto no podía ser cierto pensaba Arnold.

Horas después, durante la noche y muy lejos. En la casa de playa que Bob arrendaba los veranos. No habían tenido tiempo de arreglar nada. Dormian en improvisados sacos de dormir en el suelo. Todos excepto Helga, quien no podía conciliar el sueño. Se aburría deslizando una ramita sobre el piso, dibujando sobre la suciedad no barrida.

"Bob está loco. Varados en este basurero sin sábanas ni nada pero sobre todo sin una buena razón para estar aquí. Si al menos supiera qué es lo que pasa".

Los dibujos sin sentido que trazaba en el piso dieron forma a un ovalo con una corona encrestada. Helga reparó en la forma que había tomado.

"¡Arnold!"

Y su cabeza caliente volvió a inspirar poesía atormentada.

"Amado mío, perdida. A kilómetros de tu amada presencia, atrapada dentro de un acertijo en medio de un enigma, sin una respuesta, si una pista. Tu figura divina se insinúa sobre las tablas mugrientas de esta cabaña desvencijada para servir de consuelo a este exilio inesperado e involuntario ¿Cuándo volveré a ver tu cabeza de balón adornar las calles del vecindario que ayudamos a salvar?"

En eso se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Había alguien subiendo las escalinatas de la cabaña.

"¡Papa¡De prisa¡Hay alguien afuera!"

"¿Cómo¿Dónde?"

Y Bob se armó con un oxidado palo de golf.

"¿Quién podrá ser, Bob?" Se preguntaba Miriam

"Shhh, Miriam. Guarden silencio. Si se atreve a entrar, tengo con que enviarlo de regreso".

"Mejor abrimos y hablamos con él ¿No crees, papi?" Recomendó Olga

Tocaron la puerta. Los Pataki no respondieron. Las mujeres Pataki se refugiaban detrás de Bob, todas excepto Helga quien permanece escéptica. A Bob lo ponía nervioso tanto que Miriam y Olga le hundan las uñas en los brazos al aferrarse, como el ruido que hacían al castañetear con los dientes. Una gota de sudor cruzó el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Un ruido rompió el silencio de la noche en la playa: La puerta vino abajo. La figura de un hombre de proporciones colosales irrumpió en la cabaña.

"Lo siento. Es la segunda vez que me sucede esto. Ya no hacen las puertas como antes".

El gigante se disculpó mientras se sacudia el polvo y acomodaba la ropa.

"Hola a todos. Hace rato que estoy tocando y nadie abría y como ando con prisa decidí entrar ¿No les molesta, no?"

"¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así en esta casa¿Quién es usted, o mejor dicho, qué es usted?"

"¡Uph! Que torpe, disculpen. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid, Profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería".

"¿Magia y hechicería?" Se preguntaba asombrada Helga.

"¿Escuela de brujos¡Este es el bromista infame que nos obligó a venir aquí!"

Y furioso, Bob se abalanza sobre Hagrid con el palo de golf.

"Un momento amigo ¿Qué es eso de la violencia y los insultos?"

Y antes que Bob pudiera pegarle con el palo, Hagrid dirigió hacia él una varita que ocultaba en el gabán. El palo se convirtió en un ramo de rosas que caían por el suelo. Bob se aterró ante el inesperado cambio. Helga estaba impresionada.

"Un momento ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?"

Hagrid sonrió hacia Helga.

"¡Tu debes ser Helga Pataki, la persona a quien he venido a buscar! Felicidades, pequeña ¡Desde este año serás estudiante de la escuela de Hogwarts, donde serás entrenada para ser una bruja!"

"¿Una bruja, yo¿Esto es una broma?"

"No, no lo es. Que lugar más oscuro¡Lumus!"

Y al decir la palabra salió luz desde la varita que cargaba.

"Nadie se va a llevar a mi pequeña" Le reclamó Bob.

"Escuche amigo, yo no vine a desperdiciar mi tiempo con usted".

Y de un nuevo movimiento de su varita, Big Bob se fue impulsado contra un muro del cual no podía moverse. Estaba sujeto a un metro del piso cabeza abajo.

"¡Que alguien haga algo!".

"¡Papá!" Lloriqueó Olga.

Hagrid entonces miró hacia la hermana mayor de Helga y se queda muy impresionado de la joven. Galanteó con ella.

"Creo que no nos han presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y guarda parques de la escuela de Hogwarts. Encantado de conocerla, hermosa señorita".

Y recogiendo una de las rosas que quedaron en el piso, Hagrid se la ofreció a la mayor de las Pataki mientras le besa una mano. Olga temblaba de miedo.

"Es..es un gusto...pro...profesor Hagrid ¿Podría ser tan amable de descolgar a mi padre de la pared?"

"Sólo si promete no interrumpir más".

Y de un movimiento de su varita, Hagrid hizo caer al suelo a Big Bob. Miriam y Olga corrieron a ver si estaba bien. Helga estaba impresionada y aturdida de las demostraciones de magia de Hagrid.

"¡En verdad eres un mago!"

"Eso soy, pequeña Helga. Y tú también lo eres. Es por eso que vine hasta aquí. Supe que la correspondencia que te enviamos no la habías recibido".

Y dió una mirada al magullado Bob.

"Espera, aguarda un momento ¿Una bruja yo?"

"Siento todo este incidente, profesor Hagrid" Se disculpaba Miriam "Pero verá que todo era tan extraño que pensábamos en una broma. Aun no nos podemos explicar nada de lo que ha ocurrido".

Rubeus Hagrid la comprendió..

"No es la primera vez que sucede esto. Cuando nace un mago en una familia muggle..."

"¡No hay fenómenos en mi familia, amigo!" Gritó Bob.

Hagrid no dijo nada. Hizo aparecer un cierre de cremallera en la boca de Bob.

"¿Mu...qué?"

Muggles, Helga . Los humanos desprovisto de magia, como tus padres...o tu bella hermana.

Y otra vez Hagrid miró a Olga. A Olga le faltaba poco para desmayarse de terror.

"Mira, Hagrid ¿No te importa que te llame así, no¿Estás seguro que no te has equivocado de persona? Mírame...y a ellos. ¿Realmente me crees capaz de hacer cosas como las que le has hecho a Bob esta noche?"

"¡Claro que puedes, Helga¡Eres toda una bruja!"

"Sí. Eso me lo dice Harold a diario, además de tonta y demente" Recordó con fastidio Helga.

"Tú tienes el poder dentro, Helga. En Hogwarts aprenderás a usarlo".

Helga pensó de pronto en las implicancias. Podría vengarse para siempre de Harold ¿Qué tal hacer que se le caigan los pantalones en la cafetería¿O hacer un escarmiento con el vestuario de Rhonda? Eso sería fantástico. No, peor aún: Podría activar la alarma de incendios justo cuando Lila esté al lado y hacer que Wartz la expulse...Incluso más.

Pensó en ella vestida como una bruja malvada, con su varita mágica. Tenía a Arnold delante suyo y no lo dejaría escapar. Sonaba una siniestra canción:

Canción: I put a spell on you, por Creedance Clearwater Revival.

Arnold retrocedía "Un momento, Helga ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cosa?"

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

Helga no decía nada. Levantó la varita y arrojó un embrujo sobre él.

You better stop

The things that you're doin'.

I said "Watch out!

I ain't lyin', yeah!

Arnold no pudo resistir el hechizo. Quedó petrificado y de pronto, como si respondiera a su hechizo, la mirada se le enterneció al verla.

I ain't gonna take none of your

Foolin' around;

"Tu me amas" Le dijo Helga.

"Helga, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti" REspondió Arnold como poseído.

"Eres mi esclavo".

"Soy tu esclavo, amor mío".

I ain't gonna take none of your

Puttin' me down;

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

All right!

Y el embrujado Arnold se dirigió con un rostro enamorado hacia la chica que lo había hechizado, se dejó tomar en sus brazos. Helga lo besó haciendo una vuelta de tornillo.

"¿Estás bien, Helga?" Hagrid la veía totalmente distraída

Helga seguía ensoñando. Canturrea la canción.

"Because you're mine / You better stop..."

De pronto reaccionó. Tenía una malvada sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bien, Hagrid ¿Cómo puedo hacer para llegar a tu famosa escuela y aprender embrujos?"

Hagrid estaba feliz, pero al oírlo la familia de Helga se desesperó. Bob podría gritar. Claro, si pudiera abrir la cremallera que Hagrid le puso en la boca. Hagrid pensó acertadamente que todo había salido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa de huéspedes. En la habitación de Arnold para ser más específico.

"¿Estas seguro de que yo soy un hechicero, abuelo?"

"Positivamente sí, Arnold. La carta no miente".

Arnold estaba sentado en la cama con las manos cogidas.

"Nunca he manifestado ningún poder extraño. Mírame, soy un chico ordinario ¡Debe haber algún error!"

"Tu abuela no es ningún error. Era solo cosa de tiempo para alguien heredara sus poderes en la familia. Y tú eres el último de los nuestros".

"La abuela, una hechicera. No puedo creerlo aún".

"Ni yo, chaparrito. No lo supe hasta que me casé con ella. Y no sólo era una hechicera: Era una de las más grandes de su mundo...mmm, a veces creo que pudo ponerme un hechizo. Sólo así se explica que un galán tan guapo y codiciado como yo cayera en sus garras".

"¡Abuelo...!"

"Es una broma, Arnold. Pero algo si es cierto: Tu abuela es una bruja".

"Y ese hechizo que le lanzaron..."

"Fue durante la lucha contra el que llamaban El Señor Perverso. Ella fue de los que lo enfrentaron y le arrojaron no se que maldición para borrar su identidad. No lo lograron pero le confundieron la cabeza y mira como quedó..."

Y a propósito de la abuela, ella tocaba una guitarra eléctrica en la cocina vestida con el disfraz de Demonio de uno de los Kiss y el sonido de "Rock N' Roll All Nighjt" llegaba hasta el cuarto de Arnold.

"Es de locos, abuelo".

"Sí, Arnold. Me sentí muy aliviado de que tu padre no heredara sus poderes, pero siempre temí que tú si. Hoy mis temores se han hecho realidad".

"¿Temores de qué, abuelo¿De que me pase lo mismo que a la abuela?"

"En parte, Arnold. También te tendrás que ir lejos a estudiar".

"¿Puedo negarme a este don, abuelo?"

"Podrías hacerlo, Hombre pequeño, pero te privarías de una parte de tu misma naturaleza. Piensa que muy pocos nacen con semejantes poderes. Eres un privilegiado, Arnold".

Arnold abrazó al abuelo sobre la cama. Él sabía que lo correcto era aceptar la invitación de Hogwarts.

"Entonces mañana te prepararemos para que vayas a tu nueva escuela".

Phil apagó la luz antes de irse. Arnold se acostó en la cama. A partir del día siguiente todo sería muy distinto.

Gracias a todos por la buena recepción de esta "Remasterización". En las próximas entregas: Nuestros aspirantes a magos de shopping para la nueva escuela y en búsqueda de la varita perfecta.Además ¿Cómo se llega a Hogwarts¿En avión, burro o en camión?


End file.
